


Christmas Eve

by Geci



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Kindness, Love, M/M, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 06:42:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5656381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geci/pseuds/Geci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Killian and David spend Christmas Eve together. They are in couple and live together, but Killian isn't familiar with Christmas traditions and has some issues with cooking.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Christmas Eve

**Author's Note:**

> I translate it from french, because I’m french, so I’m sorry for the bad english. Hope you’ll like anyway. And I now it’s not Christmas yet, but I write it for the Advent Calendar of my forum (RP). Please credit me. (And sorry it might be a bit OOC).  
> Sorry I post it a bit late.

It’s snowing. A typical time, almost perfect for a December 24. Preparations have to be finished, but tomorrow David intends to take Killian build a snowman. For now, they’ve planned to finish the diner. It is planned that they spend Christmas Eve together, they’re invited to Gold’s tomorow, the latter organizing a family reception. Oh, of course Killian doesn’t want to go, but David urged, and… After all it’s going to really displease the crocodile, so… Meanwhile, Killian is not accustomed to celebrate Christmas. In fact, he doesn’t really like winter, it’ not the best season for sailing. But he’s not at sea. He’s at home, warm with his Prince Charming. It may be the first time that the pirate had a home. It was rather enjoyable, especially in winter and especially with David. They have cookie to finish, and I let you imagine how much Killian is good at cooking and how much he’s patient. Especially since he doesn’t understand the interest of making man-shaped biscuits.

“Bloody hell David ! That stuff looks like nothing ! Why do we have to make it like that ?!”

David sigh. It’s almost the 3rd time he tries to explain.

“Killian, I told you it’s because it’s Christmas and that gingerbreads men are traditionnals…  
\- But what do you want me to do it the tradition ?! It’s like putting a tree in the middle of the living room ! Trees go outside, especially fir !”

After this interlude, they go back to their cookies. David had hoped to have a good time with Killian, but he spends his time to grumble and David David obviously despairs. Seeing the enthusiasm of his prince at the lowest, Killian recovers.

“Ok Dave, I’m really sorry, I know you certainly hope something festive and joyful, but I really can’t figure the interest.  
-The intested is to spend a good time with familly and to take advantage of this celebration to show people we love them… “

Killian silently fixed him and smile slightly.

“Like if I need a bloody celebration to show you how much I love you Dave !” He takes a falsely outraged face. “Unless you you didn’t see it, and I mess up everything.”

David smile and kiss his captain before responding wryly.

“What would be really perfect now, is that you stop bitching.” He really have a gift to be forgiven to David …

“What do you want me to not ? My cookies look more like anchors than anything else !”

David chuckles. It’s true they were quite misshapen, but for a one-handed man it was quite good.

“Right, make fun Prince… Make one with only one hand to see…”

Killian wasn’t upset, just ironic. David takes the challenge given its raised eyebrow and star to try the gingerbread man with only one hand under the amused gaze of Killian. We must say he couldn’t even use a cookie cutter, that Killian manages to do… Inaccuracy came after, when it come to decorate… David’s stuff was really ridiculous and Killian can’t help but laugh. The atmosphere was better and the rest of the cooking workshop was, but not the cookies shape…

 

* * *

 

 

The day is not over. And that’s after bake their pretended biscuits that both men decided to move in front of the fireplace on the sofa. Its night and it’s still snowing. Killian is waiting for David on the couch, watching the fire crackle, wondering what the prince is doing. This one isn’t long to come back with two mugs in hands, he give one to Killian settling beside him and puts his arm around his shoulders. They thus remain silent, not an oppressive one, a cozy one, the one we don’t need to say anything, just enjoy of the moment. Both of them, alone, in front of a warm log fire, drinking hot cocoa with marshmallow. Not really usual for Killian, but he’s sur he can easily be used to it. Seen like that, he already loves Christmas.

 

* * *

 

 

The end of the day is approaches, it’s almost midnight and the two lovers are wrapped in a blanket on the couch, Killian snuggled in David’s arms, his head on his shoulder and David’s face half drowned in his pirate’s hairs, a reindeer headband in hand and a red cap on his head. Yes, David managed to make him wear this… He obviously took a picture, although Killian swear never wear such a thing again and that David’d better keep it to himself and never talk about it. They’re also dress up with these gorgeous Christmas sweaters, actually absolutely ugly. You see, the green and red ones with trees patterns ? Seeing time, David straightens Killian kissing his forehead, then the two men stand up to go to bed. But on the way to their room, they’re stopped by a sprig of mistletoe in cable from the door and David stops Killian, showing the mistletoe with a nod and a smile. Killian seem perplexe, still unfamiliar with traditions, but David kiss him tenderly and Killian understands the idea very quickly. He really like this one by the way. “Moderns” Christmas are not bad.

“Merry Christmas Killian…  
-Merry Christmas David.”

**Author's Note:**

>   
> [](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/4.0/)  
>  This work is licensed under a [Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-ShareAlike 4.0 International License](http://creativecommons.org/licenses/by-nc-sa/4.0/).


End file.
